


Disneyland

by Lhler



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhler/pseuds/Lhler
Summary: In which Mina takes Sana to Disneyland// Also posted on AFF with the same title.





	Disneyland

Sana watched in boredom as her girlfriend Mina was, yet again, playing video games on their TV. She just wanted some attention but it was given to those stupid games instead. When Mina would get mad because of some other player she would not even talk to Sana, the only thing that she would say was "Don't bother me right now" and that was it. But she didn't want the games to win so Sana had been trying to come up with an idea that would make Mina pay attention to her. She had already tried to seduce her but it didn't work out very well, she just got scolded for interrupting her.  
Sana's thoughts were cut off by Mina throwing her controller on the floor and cursing at some random guy who probably, just like Sana did, had messed with her while playing. Probably by killing her.  
Mina seemed to have given up as she turned off the TV and laid down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling with an irritated expression on her usually calm face. This was Sana's chance.  
"Minari~"  
"Mmm, what?"  
Sana smiled upon finally receiving a somewhat nice response.  
"Would you like to do something?"  
"I would like to punch that guy in his ugly face"  
Of course, Sana knew that she should not have gotten her hopes up. Still, she moved closer to her girlfriend who seemed slightly calmer and touched her hand.  
"Mina?"  
"Sana?"  
The older one laid down on top of Mina and cuddled close to her, Mina wrapped her arms around Sana and closed her eyes. Maybe playing games for eleven hours straight was not a great idea.  
A few hours later Mina woke up to see Sana's head resting on her chest as she slept. Mina carefully removed her body from her girlfriend's and stood up, walking to their bedroom lazily. She knew that Sana had felt neglected and decided to make up for the lost time they could have spent together by doing something special for her, maybe she could take her on a small trip? Where would Sana like to go?  
"Why didn't you wake me up, babe?"  
Mina turned around surprised by the sudden voice coming from behind her.  
"Just thinking, why?"  
"Thinking about what?"  
"You" Mina answered while smiling at the cheesy reply.  
Sana playfully pushed her but couldn't help but to laugh.  
"I'm sorry for not paying attention to you these past few days"  
"You better be"  
"I really am and I'm going to make it up to you"  
"How?"  
"Well, you know how you've always wanted to go to Disneyland?"  
"Are we going to Disneyland?!"

"Yes we are"  
Sana squealed and jumped into Mina's arms, you´d think that a 20-year-old would want to do something else but Sana is a child at heart, she once got upset over not being allowed to play in the ball pit at her cousin's birthday party. Mina ended up making one for her in one of those small kid's pools.  
"When?"  
"I booked a hotel room for three days on Thursday"  
"So in five days? I'm so excited"  
Mina could not help but smile at her girlfriend, who knew that she could even cuter than before.

"Sana we're leaving!"  
"I'm almost done!"  
Mina groaned at the response, she had told Sana not to procrastinate her packing but what did Sana do? She procrastinated. It would take about six hours to drive to Tokyo and Mina wanted to get it over with.  
"I'm done now"  
Sana came out of the bedroom with her suitcase ready to leave.  
"Come on then"  
They both rode the elevator to the underground parking lot and entered the car in which they would be sitting in for six painful hours.

"Babe we are here"  
As soon as she woke up Sana looked at her girlfriend with tired eyes and stretched her arms in the small space that she had.  
Mina got out of the car and opened the passenger door for Sana who stepped out and leaned against the car.  
"Go and check in while I unload the car, okay?"  
"Okay"

Sana followed the sign which showed the directions to the reception of the hotel and checked them in. Mina came into the reception from the parking lot with both of their suitcases shortly after and the couple went to their designated room, Mina wanting to sleep until she was 78 and Sana excited to go to the happiest place on earth.

"Mina wake up we have to go"  
"What?"  
"We have to go to Disneyland"  
Mina groaned internally not wanting show Sana that she regretted promising her to go there. She knew that her girlfriend would want to ride the roller coaster with her but Mina did not want to, not because of Sana but because of the roller coasters. If you asked Mina if she'd rather do anything else than riding a roller coaster, maybe not anything but you get the point right?  
"Hurry Mina, I've already gotten dressed"  
Mina got up without a word, not forgetting to give her lover a kiss, and got dressed before the two girls headed down to eat breakfast and once they were done they headed to Sana's dream home aka Disneyland.

"Can we go on that ride?"  
"No"  
"What about that one?"  
"That one is even worse"  
"That one then?"  
"I'd rather not"  
Sana pouted and looked at Mina with a sad face.  
"Please"  
"Sana don't look at me like that"  
"Please baby"  
"N-no"  
"You get to do whatever you want when we get home if you ride all of the rides with me"  
"Anything?"  
"Yep"  
Mina contemplated whether or not to take the offer for a long time consisting of sighs and pacing before giving her answer.  
"Okay I'll do it"  
"Yay! I love you so much, thank you"  
Mina laughed nervously and took Sana´s hand letting her lead the way while Mina was getting more and more scared by the second.  
All throughout the day Sana brought her along on almost every ride in the park without taking a rest and all throughout the day Mina held onto her girlfriend as she was alway on edge with one thought on her mind, she could do whatever she wanted when they got home.

The next day was much more to Mina's liking as the young couple explored the city while also taking a look at the cherry blossom.  
"Mina, which one is the flower?" Sana asked when they walked past one of the cherry blossom trees.  
"I am"  
"You were supposed to say 'you are'"  
"Those flowers are hideous compared to you"  
That made Sana quiet as her cheeks turned red and Mina took her hand and led the way.

"I can't believe that we are already going back home"  
"I know, time went by fast but at least I'll be able to do whatever I want when we get home"  
"You should do something very romantic for me"  
"Maybe I will"

Mina did do something romantic when they got home, the younger one of the two took Sana out on a date by the sea one night but then the next day when Sana woke up she knew that she should have expected something like that to happen.  
"Are you seriously playing games again?"  
"Can't hear you, babe"  
Well, maybe Mina would take her somewhere else soon.


End file.
